Socket terminals which are adapted for quick make and break connections with a mating terminal are known. Terminals of this kind are often made from thin sheet metal and are used to make an electrical connection to a male or space terminal which is inserted and frictionally held in the socket terminal. A socket terminal of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,193.
It is often necessary to disconnect and reconnect such terminals a number of times for testing purposes prior to final inspection and shipment of the product on which such terminals are used. It is also required that the connection made with such terminals be maintained under conditions of vibration and possible strain in subsequent service. Traditionally, these terminals have a high insertion mating force which is not desirable, causing ergonomic problems with insertion when a mating connector is inserted into the socket terminal.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a socket type terminal which has ribbed contact springs which have a reduced contact spring rate, thereby allowing the contact normal force to be more accurately controlled with the same manufacturing tolerances. More controlled normal force allows for a minimum contact normal force to be reliably maintained while reducing the insertion force required during mating. The invention is also directed to ribbed contact springs which have a longer aspect-ratio to provide more deflection with the same normal force, thereby providing a stable electrical connection while allowing for a lower insertion force of the mating terminal into the socket terminal.